Demonic Conections
by The One And Only Carnelian
Summary: When Mephisto discovers a little girl in the woods outside of True Cross Academy, he brings her back to the school. They later find out something truly shocking she is in fact related to Yukio.
Chapter One

I was lost I heard a faint scream. "Help me, dear Lord help me!" "Who was that where am I?" I thought. I didn't know what to do, so I stayed there curled up in a ball. The screaming stopped, I heard foot steps. "Hello little girl, are you lost." A strange voice asked me. I didn't say anything but I looked up. It was a man with… blood on his hands and face! "Who are you did you cause that screaming?!" I was afraid, inside my head I was praying. "Who am I, why he son of the devil, and you are a demon yourself." the man yelled. "Get away from me I am not a demon!," trying to run away I yelled. I blacked out. When I opened my eyes the man was gone, I was someplace different. "Where am I?" I said, no one answered, a group of people walked into the room. "Who is this?" A man with pink hair asked. "What is she doing here?" Another guy asked, he looked like a rebellious teenager. "This is someone I found in the woods near the school." A man answered, with purple hair and a weird sense of fashion. "She had blood all over her body, and what looked like burns on her arms legs and face." "Yeah okay but why is she here?" A guy asked with glasses and a long coat. "I will get to that but first, where is Rin?" the guy with purple hair asked. After he had said that someone walked into the room. "What who is this?" this time it was someone with a sword case on his back and blue hair. "Demon!" I screamed. "Huh looks like she is awake." "Demon?" "Where?" "There!" I pointed to the one with blue hair. "Oh, looks like she figured that out quick." A guy with glasses said. "I'm not a demon!" He yelled. "Yeah you are." They all said. "What's going on!" Someone wearing short shorts and a jacket (with only a bra underneath) asked. "Why is that girl crying?" "It's Rin's fault he made her cry." Someone said. "What I did not, she called me demon then started panicking." Rin yelled, then crossed his arms acting defensive. The girl looked at me, and noticed my injuries. "What happened to her?" "I found her in the woods unconscious." Mephisto said. "I'll take care of her." Shura said. She looked surprised when she pick me up. "Mephisto, Rin, Yukio I need to talk to you in private," She said then put me back in the bed I was on. "You four take care of her for a minute." Then she left.

Shura's POV

When I was picking up the girl I noticed her ears were pointed and she had a tail. This girl was a high class demon like Rin is, as soon as I realized it I called out Rin Mephisto and Yukio to tell them. When we walked out of the dorm I quietly told them. "What are we supposed to do with her, she may harm the students and we can't really kill her." Yukio said. "Relax as long as her powers aren't released she can't harm them, right." Rin said. "Well that case was only for you, she is different" Mephisto said. "Wait you knew about this?" I said wanting to slap him. "Yes, and her powers won't be awaken unless she is harmed." "Well that's a relief." I said.

Isabella's POV

They didn't come back for five minutes I felt threatened. "What do we do now?" Izumo said. "Sit and wait until they come back." Ryuji said. "What's going on where did the demon go, why am I covered with burns?" I said in panic. "There is no demon and we found you like this, do you remember anything?" Konekomaru said. "Yeah like she will remember any," I had interrupted him. "I remember screaming, then running away from someone." "Do you know who it was?" He asked. "He said he was the Son of Satan, then that I was a." I passed out.

Konekomaru's POV

That girl, she was frightened, no one else knew how to take care of a kid, so I stepped in.

After I asked her some questions she passed out. The others came back as soon as she had. "What happened, did any of you harm her?!" Shura asked frightened. "No she passed out herself." I said. "Good we need to get her some place safe,now!" Yukio said.  
"Maybe Shiemi could help?" Renzo said. "Okay then I'll take her." Shura said. "I'll come." Yukio agreed.

Yukio's POV

I had only agreed to come because it was Shiema and I know her family better. When we got there Shiema was in the garden watering the plants. We were to get in from there but it would only injure the girl because it's demon proof. So we had to go through the shop. "What's going on?" Shiema's mother asked. "No time to explain we have to get to Shiema." Shura said. When we got to the garden Shiema was there getting her herbs for the girl. Before Shiema even started to treat her she woke up. "Demon!" "She screamed calm down there is no demon." Shiema said. "Mom." The girl had said again, pointing to Shura. "What!" Shura screamed. "Thank you." The girl had said. "Hello my name is Shiema what is yours?" Shiema said with a smile. "Umm I think my name is Isabell." She said unsure. "Okay Isabell can you lay down so I can treat you?" Shiema had said reaching for her herbs. "Okay." Isabell said with a smile. She acted so calmly now, and happy even with her injuries. But when she closed her eyes. "Ahh!" Isabella screamed. She opened her eyes. "Son of the Satan, he told me I was a demon, he killed someone!" She was saying. "Is that what happened to you?" Shura asked. "Yes." She answered. Then she fainted again.

Isabella's POV

Everytime I hear it the screaming. When I had woken up I didn't hurt anymore I was being carried by someone. "Finally awake I see." He said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Rin." He said. "Where am I?" 'True cross Academy." Mephisto said. "I need to talk to you." Rin carried me to a room. "Isabella when you meet that man what did he say?" Mephisto asked. "That I was a demon." I answered him. "Well here's the thing you are a demon and well," "You're the daughter of Satan." Rin said. "What does that mean?" I asked. "You are well my sister." Rin said.


End file.
